Decorative strip bundles are used in many applications and may be most popularly recognized as pom pons used, for example, for cheering at a sporting event. The bundles of strips may come in various sizes and configurations and may be made of materials such as plastic strips, metallic strips, and metallic strips with holographic or other images printed on them, and others.
In most cases, it is advantageous for the bundle of strips to have some rigidity to provide a three-dimensional appearance and effect while still providing movement as the pom is shaken.